


You Can Tell Me When It’s Over (If the High Was Worth the Pain)

by flamefox428



Series: Bemily Week 2018 [1]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Bemily Week 2018, Dating for publicity, Day 1, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Post PP3, a little angsty maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-30 00:58:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13939161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamefox428/pseuds/flamefox428
Summary: “I know it sucks Beca,” Theo said, sitting down at Beca’s desk and reaching out sympathetically. “But it’ll just be for a little while. Just for the cameras.”Or, the celebrity au where Beca needs a fake relationship for publicity reasons





	You Can Tell Me When It’s Over (If the High Was Worth the Pain)

“You need to find yourself a boyfriend.”

That was the last thing Beca expected to hear when she came into the studio that morning. She glared at Theo and brushed him off like she always did, moving through the studio to her office so she could get to work. Theo, ever persistent as he was, trailed along behind her, tapping away at his phone.

“Seriously though,” he insisted as they arrived at Beca’s office. “You need the good publicity.”

Beca sighed and dropped into her chair, waving her hand at Theo to continue.

“The paparazzi are smearing you as some uncontrollable diva,” Theo explained. “So, the publicity team thinks it’s the right move for you to flaunt a relationship for some good publicity. You know, the lovey-dovey eyes and the romantic gestures, the public will eat that up.”

“I’m not getting a fake boyfriend,” Beca said sternly. “I knocked out _one_ bouncer for being an ass to my friend, that doesn’t make me some out of control popstar.”

“Fine, fake boyfriend, fake girlfriend, I don’t care who it is,” Theo said idly. Beca pinched the bridge of her nose in exasperation.

“Theo, you know that’s not what I meant,” Beca growled.

“I know it sucks Beca,” Theo said, sitting down at Beca’s desk and reaching out sympathetically. “But it’ll just be for a little while. Just for the cameras.”

Beca thought about it for a minute. She supposed it wouldn’t _kill_ her to go along with this harebrained scheme just for a little while. The only problem was she had no idea who to pick to be her fake…partner?

“Who is it going to be?” Beca asked, already sort of dreading the answer.

“I’m not sure, I was going to leave that up to you,” Theo said. “Really sell it though; the American music industry’s sweethearts.”

“Does it have to be someone famous? I lowkey hate famous people,” Beca groused.

“Now that you mention it,” Theo said, perking up with an idea. “It might work even better if it isn’t someone famous. More of a college sweethearts vibe. Like a rekindled love.”

“If you keep talking I’m going to punch you in the face,” Beca warned. Theo, ever the optimist, soldiered on.

“How about one of the Bellas? That redhead would be good, you two were always close,” Theo suggested.

“Taken,” Beca replied, opening her laptop and absently going through her emails.

“The blonde one...Audrey?”

“Aubrey,” Beca corrected. “Married.”

“Are any of them not married or in a relationship?” Theo said, throwing his hands up.

“Emily’s single,” Beca replied automatically before realizing what she had said. She looked up, about to retract the statement, but Theo was already lighting up.

“She’s the youngest one yeah? You produced your first song with her?” Theo asked, making sure he had the right person.

“Yeah,” Beca said weakly.

“She’ll be perfect!” Theo said excitedly.

“I still think this dating thing is stupid,” Beca grumbled. “How long do we have to do this?”

“We’ll see, hopefully not too long until you too can break up on amicable terms,” Theo responded. “Khaled is having a launch party tonight that you’re expected to go to. Make sure to bring your lady love!”

With that, Theo ducked out of the office, dodging the pen Beca threw at his head in frustration. God, this was like Beca’s personal nightmare. She had to be so careful not to fuck this up and destroy her career. But Emily, sweet, perfect Emily, was also in the crossfire for this if it ended poorly. She couldn’t risk messing up their friendship either if their fake relationship blew up.

_What have I gotten myself into?_ Beca thought as she took a minute to lean her head back against her chair and collect herself. She sighed and grabbed her cell, hitting the most recent number on her call list and listening to it ring.

A few rings later, Emily’s bubbly voice floated through the line.

“ _Hi Beca!_ ” Emily greeted brightly.

“Hey, Em,” Beca started, unsure of how to have this conversation. Emily, as observant as she was, picked up on Beca’s tone immediately.

“ _Is everything okay?_ ” Emily asked, her tone so soft and caring that it made Beca’s heart ache.

“Yeah, everything is fine,” Beca assured. “I just had a…sort of a favour to ask of you.”

“ _Anything! What can I do?_ ” Emily insisted, back to her sunshiny self. Beca was quiet for a moment, debating on how she would bring it up before deciding she may as well just get on with it. 

“I need you to pretend to be my girlfriend,” Beca admitted. “That is, if you’re okay with that.”

“ _What? Why?_ ” Emily asked, confused.

“The media is dragging me through the mud so Theo wants me to be in a pretend relationship for good publicity,” Beca explained. “I think it’s stupid, and like I said you totally don’t have to do it.”

“ _…No, I’ll do it,_ ” Emily answered after a moment of hesitation. Beca’s heart jumped and she wondered why that was.

“Great! I’ll pick you up at like 8 tonight and we can get started with this whole charade,” Beca answered, wondering once again exactly what she had gotten herself into. She sat back in her chair and checked her email for the details on the party this evening before texting them to Emily.

She considered just making up an excuse to skip the party tonight, but then Emily texted her back with so many emojis that Beca’s heart fluttered and she decided that maybe it wouldn’t be so bad after all.

* * *

 She had been wrong before and she would be wrong again.

_Not so bad my ass_ , Beca thought as she stepped out of the car, opening the door behind her for Emily to step out as well. Paparazzi immediately flocked to them, their bright flash bulbs popping and blinding. Emily tensed up beside Beca, and Beca placed a hand on Emily’s back, guiding her through the throng of people.

“Easy,” she soothed quietly, and she could feel Emily start to relax. They finally made their way into the building and were escorted up to the penthouse where the party would be taking place. They found a quiet moment to themselves in the elevator, and Emily let out an overwhelmed sigh.

“Oh my stars,” she breathed. “You live like this?”

“You sort of get used to it eventually,” Beca explained. Emily gave her a sympathetic smile and took her hand as the elevator doors dinged open and they stepped out into the thumping bass music and the dim lights of the party in full swing. 

Beca guided Emily through the penthouse, introducing her to various people from the company and other celebrities she would be forced to rub elbows with throughout the night, already annoyed and wanting to go home. 

“Cheer up, Beca!” Emily said with a happy laugh as she grabbed them two flutes of champagne. “It’s an open bar and we’re at a fancy party! Let’s have some fun!”

“You had me at open bar,” Beca chuckled with a sly grin. She grabbed the flute of champagne from Emily and dragged her onto the dancefloor.

Two hours later, Beca completely forgot that she had ever been annoyed by this party. She was halfway to drunk and was laughing freely as she danced with Emily. Her cheeks were warm and everything felt pleasantly fuzzy and when Emily smiled shyly and bent down to kiss Beca in the middle of the dance floor, her head spun and her breath caught in her chest.

She melted into the kiss and dropped her glass, only vaguely aware of the shattering sound it made as it hit the ground, and she wrapped her arms around Emily’s neck to deepen the kiss. She giggled against Emily’s mouth and her skin burned through her dress where Emily’s hands trailed along her waist.

Before she got too lost in the kiss, alarm bells went off in her head. She was _fake_ dating Emily, not _real_ dating her. This was going off script. What was she thinking? She couldn’t take advantage of Emily like that. She pulled back and sucked in a deep breath, trying to focus her dizzy vision as she looked up at Emily.

She looked equally as hazy and her eyes were bright and shining with mirth. She smiled quirkily at Beca and dragged her by the hand to the bar, where she ordered them two more drinks. Beca turned and leaned back against the bar so she wouldn’t trip, and made eye contact with Theo across the room. He gestured her over and she rolled her eyes before nodding. She turned and placed a hand briefly against Emily’s back, muttering that she would be right back before snaking her way through the crowd.

“What do you want,” Beca asked without hesitation. Theo chuckled, shaking his head fondly.

“My, my, aren’t you an aggressive drunk,” he said teasingly.

“Bite me,” Beca mumbled, without much real passion. “What do you want?”

 Theo was quiet for a moment, his expression turning more serious as he looked over at Emily at the bar, talking animatedly with the bartender.

“Just,” he started. He placed a hand comfortingly on Beca’s elbow. “Just be careful okay? Don’t let this fake relationship thing get ahead of you.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Beca grumbled, pulling her arm away.

“I just never noticed the way you look at her until tonight,” Theo responded cryptically. “I just don’t want you to get hurt.”

“Get hurt?” Beca asked. “Don’t be ridiculous, this is a fake relationship." 

“Yeah,” Theo said stiffly. “Don’t forget that.”

Beca huffed and turned, making her way back through the crowd to Emily. What was Theo thinking? They were totally fine. Beca wouldn’t get hurt, she willingly decided to go along with this. This was a _fake_ relationship, what could go wrong? Beca assured herself that there was no way she would let herself get caught up in this and that Emily had just kissed her for show. It was all just a game.

She tried to believe it, but a little voice in the back of her head questioned what Beca was really doing this for.

* * *

 The next day, Beca jumped as Theo slapped a magazine down on her desk. She glared at him and grabbed the magazine, scanning over the front page. It featured a picture of her leading Emily out of DJ Khaled’s party, a hand low on her back as they made their way to the car. The headline underneath was in big, bold lettering.

**BECA MITCHELL’S NEW BEAU?**

**Mitchell seen leaving exclusive LA party with a mystery girl on her arm**

“Happy?” Beca asked, waving the magazine around. Theo gave her an uncertain look. Beca felt his gaze burning on the purple hickey Emily had left on her throat last night at the party, and she idly tugged her scarf up to cover it.

“Maybe this wasn’t the best idea,” Theo said uncertainly. “Right now, it’s still just speculation so it would be easy to call it off before anyone thinks it’s something serious.”

“What?” Beca asked incredulously. “This was your idea dude, don’t be a chicken shit now that it’s working.”

“I just think it might be a better idea to use someone else, someone you’re not as close with,” Theo tried again. Beca felt a little spark of anger in her chest. Who the hell did Theo think he was telling Beca to break up with Emily? That wasn’t his decision.

_You’re not breaking up with her_ , Beca corrected herself. _You’re_ not _dating her._

“Look,” Beca started, rubbing her temples in frustration. “It’s only been a day and this is working just fine. Emily is perfect for this. Just drop it.”

Theo looked at her uncertainly, but nodded and left her office anyway. Beca leaned back in her chair and stared at the ceiling. Theo was wrong. Nothing bad was going to come of this because it wasn’t real.

None of it was real.


End file.
